


Sharp Dressed Man

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Looking good, M/M, Manip, Suits, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys in suits. And a predatory gleam in Rodney's eye . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Dressed Man

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a [tumblr post](http://mcshep-everyday.tumblr.com/post/146328090936/akaniffer-sheppardmckay-dear-imagination) by sheppardmckay and akaniffer, where sheppardmckay said: "Dear Imagination, please put Sheppard in this suit. Thank you."  
> Happy to oblige . . . 
> 
> And akaniffer said "Put your tongue and your eyeballs back in your head, Rodney"   
> Indeed. 
> 
> They remind me of the boys all dressed up to go out in [Ordinary Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/330096) by speranza and astolat. The suits aren't the same, but they'd have looked something like this. No wonder it took a while, and a change of clothes, to get out the door. . . :)

 

    

 


End file.
